


Nighttime Wishes

by serenedash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aced is a chronic over thinker and ira tries to help him not do that, lots of "what ifs" are thrown around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenedash/pseuds/serenedash
Summary: Aced and Ira have a serious conversation about the upcoming war.





	Nighttime Wishes

Aced stared at the ceiling with one arm draped over Ira, who was laying on his chest. He let out a breath, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Aced opened his eyes again, looking down at Ira. The other man didn't move, just laid with his eyes closed and white hair a spiraled mess over them both.

“I know the time for war is coming soon,” he told Ira gruffly.

Ira hummed at that. “Yes, I can sense it too. There's not much left in our books to happen.”

“I don’t want to fight you,” Aced stated.

“I don’t want to fight anyone,” Ira said back, “but it is as the Master said and we know what we must do.”

“I know we can’t change it,” he said, “but I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“We have to focus on what comes after,” Ira told him, a statement he told their group a multitude of times as it came from the Master’s mouth.

“Do… do you think we’ll be there to even seen what comes after…?” Aced proposed hesitantly.

Ira was silent, eyes closed and lying still on Aced’s chest. Aced suddenly became all too aware of the man’s weight on top of him and the sheets tangled around them.

“Ira,” he urged, nervousness edging onto the tone of his voice.

“I was thinking,” he said, opening his eyes to glance at him. “I hate to entertain the idea but I doubt we will be able to see the world after.”

“So that’s what the remnants of our unions will do…” Aced stated quietly, not sure himself if that was a reply to Ira or some sort of reassurance to himself.

Ira hummed at that. “I know they’ll do well,” he stated and Aced wasn't sure if that was directed at him or Ira reassuring himself.

“Ira…?”

“Yes?” The other man mumbled into his chest.

Aced let out a breath, looking at the ceiling again. “I’m glad I was able to know you.”

“I-” Ira started but stopped himself.

Aced waited for his reply, not really sure if he’d even give one.

Ira tightened the grip he had around the larger man’s waist. “May your heart be your guiding key,” he ended up saying instead of whatever he had started.

Aced didn’t say anything to that. It was the mantra they all stuck too but Aced wasn’t sure how he felt about it anymore. Each of their hearts seemed to be a key to a different door with differing ideas and motivations. Their singular hearts conflicted and they fought for their ideals but at what cost? Everyone was so secretive about their motives, himself included. If they had only opened up to each other maybe things could have been different...

“Do you think the Master would stop us fighting?” Aced asked then.

“No,” Ira’s answer came quickly, “he asked me if I seriously thought the seven of us could really change the outcome of our time here.”

“And now we’re only five,” Aced stated.

“Yes,” Ira confirmed, voice soft, “maybe if we had all seven of us it could be different. There’s no point in thinking about that now though.”

“We don't even know who the traitor is,” Aced frowned, “if we could have found out who sooner-”

“But we didn’t,” Ira stopped him.

The other man shifted and Aced looked to him. Ira was laying on his stomach, elbows propped up on Aced’s abdomen. “Aced,” he said seriously, teal eyes dark behind a near curtain of white hair, “we can’t change what has happened thus far or what is about to happen. We’ve done all that we can to prepare our wielder's for the world after.”

Aced shook his head. “That was Ava’s role to do,” he said and quickly added, “even if it was behind our backs...”

“But we gave those wielder's the power to be as they are now,” Ira went on, “our roles are fulfilled and now we have the future to look to.”

Aced sat up, making Ira do so as well. He reached out and tucked Ira’s bangs behind his ear. “I wish this night would last forever…” he muttered.

“Me too,” Ira said back softly.

Aced leaned forward and Ira met his lips in the middle.


End file.
